


Not A Couple

by sljae



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sljae/pseuds/sljae
Summary: Where Tessa and Scott are not a couple.





	Not A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My apologies to Tessa and Scott. Why did you guys have to be good? And why did I have to fall so deep into this rabbit hole of fandom? I blame the both of you as much as I blame myself. So, sorry not sorry.
> 
> 2\. This fic was written because I was testing out if I could write a sex scene because I've never written one. Nothing too graphic as you would see. But I didn't want to test it out for the first time on the main fics (First Partners and Everything I Wanted and More) that I'm working on.

He latches on to her nipple, suckling as he thrusts into her. Her summer dress is pulled down below her breasts, her panties shoved aside. His shorts along with his briefs still lay tangled around his ankles.

 

He has her up against the door of his hotel room. His thrusts are so deep so strong she can feel the small round peephole digging into her back. It doesn’t matter though, what little pain she feels can’t match the waves of pleasure rolling all over her body.

 

She pulls on his hair, lost in the sensations he’s somehow pulling out of her body. He releases her nipple with a wet pop. He blows on it and she moans in pleasure. Using her hand which is still tangled in his hair, she drags his head up and captures his lips. The change in position also causes him to change the angle of his thrust and he can’t help the moan that escapes out of his mouth as goes even deeper into her.

 

“Scott. So good. So fucking good.”, she says breathlessly.

 

He doesn’t reply. He can feel her discomfort being fucked against the bedroom door. So he pushes off the wood and carries her over to the bed. He gently lays her down on the freshly turned down sheets. He stands back up, unbuttons his short-sleeved shirt and steps out of his shorts and briefs. He licks his lips as he looks at her splayed out on his bed, her dark hair spilling all over the white sheets, her dress bunched up over her waist. She wiggles as she takes off her ruined panties. She drops them on the floor on the side of the bed.

 

“You are so hot.”, he says, his voice deep and husky with desire.

 

She responds by dropping her hands between her legs, fingers seeking out her clit. Not wanting to lose the high while waiting for him to come back to her. The mattress dips as he lowers his knee onto the bed. He swats her hand away and takes over.

 

They fuck as well as they skate. Intense and raw, powerful and explosive. But they’re also soft and gentle, graceful even as they both spiral out of control. Maybe that’s what over 20 years of skating together does. It’s made them so attuned to each other’s bodies that every thrust of their hips seem like part of a choreographed dance. She lets out a loud cry when she cums. He follows soon after.

 

They lie together for a while, spent and sated.

 

They’re not lying when they say they aren’t a couple. They’re not lying when they say that there’s not a romantic relationship off the ice. It’s 100 percent the truth when they say they are best friends. Such good friends that they help each other out in everything – including finding sexual release whenever they need it.

 

She turns to her side and drops a hand to his chest.

 

“Do you ever feel guilty about it all?”, she asks.

 

He looks at her, knowing right away what she’s talking about.

 

“We’ve always been honest. We don’t have a romantic relationship. We decided long ago that wasn’t in the cards for us. We do this because we have physical needs that need to be met and we’re friends enough to not muddy the waters with romance or any other expectations”, he replies.

 

He sits up however, concerned about where her mental state is.

 

“Has something changed, Tess? Do we need to stop doing this?”, he asks earnestly.

 

She smiles – in equal parts touched and amused at his concern.

 

“Nothing’s changed. Don’t worry. I don’t have romantic feelings for you. I love you. But I don’t love you like that.”, she says as she lays her head on his shoulder.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief. Tessa hasn’t always been the strong and confident woman she is today. He himself took a long time to also become the mature even-keeled guy that he is today. It’s taken years of therapy both individual and as a couple between them to get to where they are. For her to recognize her self-worth and stop sleeping around with men who treat her like shit. For him to stop dicking around and be the steady presence that he is as a partner and friend. He looks at her today and sees her for the amazing woman that she is – accomplished, driven, successful, beautiful and never afraid to take charge of her sexuality.

 

When they decided that this could be part of their friendship, he wasn’t at all surprised to find out that her sex drive was just as strong has his. He was initially cautious, afraid that this might turn out bad for the both of them. The last thing he wants to ever do is hurt her. He’d rather cut off a limb that cause her any kind of pain. She’s too much of a good friend and in some ways the most important person in his life. But it’s been two years. And it hasn’t changed their friendship. In some ways, it’s made it even stronger.

 

She starts to get up off the bed, gathering her discarded panties and righting her dress. She brushes a hand through her hair and leans over to him.

 

“Good night, Scott. Thanks.”, she says as she kisses his shoulder.

 

He gives her a smile and says “Sweet dreams, Tess.”

 

She walks out the door to go back to her room. Ten seconds later, his head hits the pillow and he’s asleep.


End file.
